


Together, in Our Garden

by TimeTravlur



Series: Finding Fragments of Paradise [2]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Harm to Children, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Not Canon Compliant, Religious Fanaticism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravlur/pseuds/TimeTravlur
Summary: In the garden forgotten by time, one waits for the end. One waits for the beginning.The disjointed memories of the people trapped in a cycle of death and rebirth, though not the people you would expect.Memories that may or may not really exist.(This is really a compilation of mostly old, very short writings centered around some OCs, their past, and their time in Company L. Will have spoilers for Lobotomy Corporation. New tags will be added when necessary.)
Series: Finding Fragments of Paradise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770535
Kudos: 1





	1. A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, this is a compilation of old work mostly concerning original characters. Canon characters will get involved at some point, but aside from one (or perhaps two) main ones intertwined with a character's story, they are not the focus.
> 
> The first few chapters are in the PoV of the person who will be our main character, during her childhood.

Mother always seemed to pray.  
Every outing we took, every good thing that came our way...Every stroke of bad luck that we go through, she prayed and urged me to do the same.

"Pray so that we'll survive the night."  
"Pray in hope that your father will take us somewhere safe."

At one point, she took me to some sort of gathering, and they all seemed to say the same thing. That a god, some higher power has put us into an ordeal, and by living through it, fortune will come to us all. That this god will take them to paradise one day and deliver judgment to all who have done wrong to them.

Even as a child, I felt a little skeptical about that. The crazed looking man in better looking clothes claims he's witnessed this god personally, yet I couldn't help but feel it was just a facade.  
If god truly cared about their people, then why are they letting them suffer like this?  
Could a kind god truly look at what happens around here without batting an eye?  
It seemed cruel.

But I loved my mother, she's done so much for me and I wouldn't want to upset her. And a part of me still wants to believe. The part of me that's read all the tall tales between the pages of books my mother finds. That part of me always wanted a happy ending, and if god truly is kind, then surely they will give us something like that someday.

Perhaps someday I'll come to see this god someday.  
And when that happens...


	2. A Turn for the Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl alone with her mother, in a cold world. Though their faith may be unwavering, fate decides to test them...

The day Mother lost an arm was the day our luck turned for the worse.

Slowly, everything started to dwindle. Our funds, our rations...And yet mother still prayed fervently. They grew more intense, even. Frantic.  
It scared me.  
I look at her and she feels like a different person.

Even though she was kind and considerate to me as she always was, something was different. Was it desperation? Maybe. Everything kept tumbling down, little by little.  
Perhaps, if I prayed harder too, things would eventually turn for the better.

They didn't.

One day, mother spoke of nothing the whole day. She gave me her share of the rations, and when I asked what was wrong...She only smiled and pat me on the head. And then she said:

"Everything will go our way soon, my little bundle of stardust."

Night fell, and my worry caused me to have trouble sleeping. I went to my mother in order to comfort myself...And she was standing in her room, unmoving, clutching a piece of cloth.

"What are you doing, my dear? Hurry on to bed. Everything will be okay tomorrow, I promise."

She looked to me and decided to wrap the cloth around me, like a cloak. It felt...warm.  
Though the sight of my mother standing so eerily still unnerved me, I didn't want her to be mad, so I simply went back to bed...trying to get back to sleep.

It wasn't long before I started to smell smoke.

Everything from then on was a blur. But I could hear my mother's voice as the flames started to consume everything.  
The last word I could hear from her was...

  
" _Paradise_."

When dawn came, our home was gone.  
My body crawled out from the ruins, desperately clinging onto life. The pain was unbearable...Who would set our home ablaze like this? Mother never tried to make enemies...Could it be the same person that took her arm?

Where would I go now?

And then, when everything seemed to be at it's worst...A glimmer of hope came.  
Perhaps God wasn't as cruel as I had thought.


	3. An Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A miracle occurs for the girl who lost everything.
> 
> Or does it?

Father had finally taken me away from my old home, and into the Nest.

I thought that it would be fine now. I'm finally away from the dangers of the backstreets, and I'm finally reunited with the father I had only seen in pictures and dreams.  
I thought that I would finally have a happy ending.

But things never end that well in real life, don't they?

Father already had a life far different from what I imagined it to be. He was incredibly well off, and...  
He had another wife.

I tried to live with them.  
I tried so hard.  
The lady was nice, but it just...

It just wasn't the same.  
It was like he had already forgotten about mother.  
As if the only reason he even brought me here was because he would feel guilty if he just left me there.

I didn't feel welcome. He was having a good life with his new wife and I'm-  
I'm just there.

God, was this my punishment?  
Did I not pray enough?  
Was losing mother not enough for you?

...They don't need me here.  
They would be better off if I wasn't here.

They...  
...  
...  
...

God, from now on, I'll provide for myself.  
It'll be difficult, I may get hurt, even more so than before...

But I want a better ending than that.

Please at least give me that.

Please...


	4. A(nother) Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another visit to the divine, but in the perspective of said creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the disjointed time, these are honestly just random musings and i have no semblance or organizing thoughts. Perhaps someday I'll form a coherent timeline.

The girl that entered my chamber,  
with the passing semblance of purity tarnished by the rough and unforgiving world,  
continues to pray  
Neither in falsehood  
Or in reverence  
But in grief.

The cycle continues, stories of bygone days and heartfelt confession flow incessantly as she spoke.  
Words that I have already heard countless times, yet I do not stop her for it.  
After all, that was what kept her here.  
The girl was grieving for the friends that she says have been lost; yet the truth of the matter is that they had not.  
They have simply ascended, with my help.

And yet when I speak of such things, she denies my claims.  
As I admonished her for her blasphemous words, the girl neither lashed out in anger nor begged for mercy, but rather she simply apologized...  
With a smile that betrayed her faltering will.

Perhaps, slowly but surely...She will learn to ~~partake of the fruit of knowledge~~ realize the truth of the world.

Until then, I will continue to appease her hidden fears.


	5. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Father's countless regrets.

Everything felt like a blur.  
My first marriage.  
The birth of my daughter.  
My entry into the Nest.

...The chain of events that lead me to love another.  
And the fire that reminded me of things I should have remembered a long, long time ago.

The news of a fire that had occurred in a familiar place brought back memories, and with memories come regrets.  
While we did argue, my current wife understood the circumstances...We both moved too fast, and this was it's consequence.

I rushed to the ruined home as soon as I was able, and I saw her.  
That girl...My daughter.  
The moment I saw her, the weight of reality that had been hanging on my neck grew several tons heavier. During the time it took to bring her to a hospital, the regrets started sprouting out of me, one by one.  
It was foolish for me to wait back then. I should have hurried to bring them with me while I still had a chance. I had thought that if I took them in too soon, the stress of providing for us all would kill me, and then everyone else.  
I thought Morganna could handle things on her own.

This goes to show how fucking dumb I am, despite my studies.  
But I wanted to try again. Make things right.  
Take care of the people I love, for real.

But looking at the girl...  
It made me ill.  
Not because I hated her, no. I love her. I want to make sure she never has to deal with this kind of pain ever again. And yet... From the last time I saw her, she looked different. And no, it wasn't the case of seeing someone after years of absence.  
It felt as if she wasn't my daughter, but a vicious mockery of one placed by some cruel, unfeeling fae. Was it wounds that no hospital could ever fix, I ask myself? How can I reach out to her?

I wanted to start things new, my Aisling.  
To make these wrongs right.

When she left us without a word years later, I was heartbroken...But I understood. Some things can never be forgiven.  
I just hope that wherever she goes is a better place than in my hands.


End file.
